Superman (Vol 3) 33
Synopsis for "The Men of Tomorrow, Chapter Two: The New Superman" Perry White is annoyed that the story of the new Superman who appeared in Metropolis recently was printed first by a different paper than his Daily Planet. Grumpily, Perry reminds Lois Lane that flying men are the purview of the planet thanks to her reporting. She had better go find out who this new player is, and work the same magic over again. Jimmy Olsen, meanwhile, will have to get a clear photograph of the new hero, if he wants to keep his job. After energetically dismissing his staff, Perry receives a visit from Clark Kent, who has not come to take Perry's job offer, despite the Editor in Chief's begging. Clark shoves a newspaper in Perry's face, featuring a story on the privately funded Ulysses Research Lab. Perry himself had written that article twenty years ago - it had scored him his job at the Planet. Perry explains that the project had begun with a Dr. Margaret Night, who was in charge of most of the government's black projects. She quit that job suddenly, though, tiring of a life designing ways to kill people. She gathered other scientists together from around the world, who had been living similar lives. In the underground Ulysses Research Lab, they sought a new world across the dimensional barrier. Clark responds that whatever they had hoped for didn't happen, after the lab was destroyed in some kind of disaster. Sensing that Clark has a story brewing, Perry makes him a deal: he'll tell Clark what he knows about that disaster in exchange for first dibs on the story about it. Clark agrees, and Perry explains that within a year of the lab's being build, an accident occurred when they broke into the second dimension and unleashed an unknown energy that killed Dr. Night and several others. The lab was shut down and buried. Producing a photo from his pocket, Clark wonders if Perry ever spoke to the pictured Peter and Bridgett Quinn. Perry remembers them. They had been overseeing the navy's nuclear program before they joined Ulysses. Their conversation is interrupted by a ruckus in the bullpen, where the newcomer hero Ulysses has come for his interview with Clark. As the pair leave, Perry reminds his employees that that is what a real reporter looks like. Curious, Lois vows that she will find out how Clark snagged the interview. At his apartment, Clark explains that Ulysses can't call him Superman in public, surprised that he has to explain the concept of a secret identity to his guest. Upon explaining his origins to Ulysses, Clark learns that he too was sent as a child away from a dying world. Peter and Bridget Quinn had been his parents. They had left him a journal telling him that they had no choice but to send him to another dimension if he was to survive. He had thought Earth was destroyed until Klerik sought to go there and he followed. Clark asks that Ulysses remain in his apartment until he is done checking out the story and learning what kind of threat that Klerik might be. At the remains of the Ulysses Research Lab, Superman locates the entrance and ventures inside. Ulysses, meanwhile, looks around Clark's apartment, and spots the photo of Clark's adoptive parents on a shelf, and muses at how similar they are to his own real parents. Thinking on Clark's words about secret identities and needing to blend in, he sifts through Clark's closet for some fitting plain clothes, and ventures out onto the street. He catches the attention of the local girls and samples one of the city's famous steak sandwiches, without paying for it. An explosion occurs nearby, and he realizes that his fellow humans are in danger. Angrily, he warns that he will bring peace to this world as he did his home world, destroying the mechanical army men who threaten Metropolis. Superman's investigation is interrupted when he calls Perry to confirm some information, and learns of the commotion in Metropolis. Arriving on the scene, he reminds that he had told Ulysses to stay put - they have yet to talk about how to save the city without causing massive property damage. Before cleaning up, Clark leads Ulysses to a brownstone in Metropolis, explaining that Peter and Bridget Quinn survived the event at the lab. Soon, Neil Quinn is reunited with his parents at last. Clark watches happily, but inwardly feels the loss of his own parents all over again. From afar, the cloaked watcher warns that Clark will have to remain alone for the time being. Appearing in "The Men of Tomorrow, Chapter Two: The New Superman" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Ulysses *Perry White *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen *Steve Lombard *Ron Troupe *Jackee Winters Villains *Klerik Other Characters *Bridget Quinn *Peter Quinn Locations *Metropolis **Daily Planet *'Ulysses Research Lab' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-2011/superman-33 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_33 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-33-the-men-of-tomorrow-chapter-two-the-ne/4000-460271/ Category:Superman: Volume 3